james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ghaziya/2012 Here We Come! Uniting the Clans!
Updated: August 24, 2011 PLEASE NOTE: EVERYTHING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE - including name, place, and date. After the great success of the two meetups in Seattle this year (Tree of Souls in June and LearnNa'vi in July), we are excited to announce that we are planning a multi-clan gathering in 2012. The unofficial name is "UC 2012 Uniting the Clans". We are once again returning to Seattle, WA, where the Avatar exhibition will still be on display. This will be a great opportunity to meet people from around the world who have a similar passion for Avatar and to experience events that will be centered around Avatar. The planning committee represents the interests of all of the forums and is not run by one forum. There are liaisons from every major forum and I am pleased to be your liaison for our Avatar Wiki. I am depending on all of you for input to pass on to the committee and to make plans to attend this memorable event (so they will know I am doing my job). Our Mission Statement: "Celebrating Avatar and the Communities that it has created". I will pass along all suggestions of yours to the committeee and I will pass along all updates to you as they become available. It is beginning! We are proud to announce that AvatarMeet.com has gone live. AvatarMeet includes pictures, videos and information from past meetups, as well as current up-to-date information about the future meetups. As we get closer to the next meetup, all new updates will be posted on the site including maps, events, hotel, signing-up, surveys, and other important information. Important updates will be sent out via the newsletter, as well as placed on AvatarMeet.com. Feel free to check out the site: AvatarMeet.com. And... We need your help! The planning team would like everyone's input and suggestions about the meetup. These surveys are of course optional, but this is a great opportunity to help us figure out events and to give us your opinion. There are 3 surveys. Please only fill out the one that pertains to you. The surveys are, of course, located on AvatarMeet.com - Avatar Meet 2012 organizing team View it in your browser. |} |- | align="middle" style="border-collapse: collapse" valign="top"| |} |} | style="border-collapse: collapse" valign="top" width="400"| |} |- | style="border-collapse: collapse" valign="top"| | class="yiv666097702rightColumnContent" style="background-color: #1e1e1e; border-collapse: collapse" valign="top" width="180"| |} |} |- | class="yiv666097702headerContent" colspan="2" style="text-align: center; padding-bottom: 0px; line-height: 100%; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-collapse: collapse; font-family: Arial; color: #767676; font-size: 34px; vertical-align: middle; font-weight: bold; padding-top: 0px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="border-collapse: collapse" valign="top"| |} |} Following, are the people who have indicated a committment and/or interest to be part of UC 2012 Uniting the Clan: http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/7374/list15.png IMPORTANT: To sign up and have your information entered on the list, email Aketuan at ikrannews@gmail.com and give him your user name, your main forum, your country, and the percentage of chance that you will be able to attend. That percentage can be updated as time gets closer. If you are only interested at this time, let him know that also. Category:Blog posts